


Durme Durme

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Jewish Crowley (Good Omens), Lullabies, Slice of Life, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Nanny is caught singing to Warlock





	Durme Durme

He was a little surprised that his gardening duties included bringing flowers inside to be set on the dining room table every night. He had been told by Ashtoreth herself that the Dowlings rarely ate dinner together and more often than not it was just her and Warlock eating together at the table. He would have been more than willing to shirk his duties if not for his wish to make her smile with his flower choices and so Francis continued to come and bring in the daily flowers.

Francis had just dropped off the flowers for the day with one of the maids, tipping his hat to her with a polite and toothy smile. The young girl just laughed at the odd looking man, telling him that Nanny and young Warlock were up in his room for his afternoon nap. 

“Thank ya kindly, missus!” Francis chirped before taking his leave to go and visit them. He moved quietly to avoid attracting the attention of the Dowlings. The servants didn’t mind him so much but he was all too aware that the Dowlings tended to frown on outdoor servants being inside. He couldn’t very well help raise Warlock if he was fired so he tended to do as best as he could to avoid it.

The sound of Ashtoreth’s voice made him perk up a bit. Francis moved a little faster to listen and his eyes widened in surprise when he realized that she was singing. He stopped just at the doorway, hiding away for now.

“Durme, durme, quierdo hijico...durme sin ansia y dolor…” 

He hadn’t heard that lullaby in a long time. If he remembered correctly the last time he had heard it was when a mother had been whispering it to her child during the Inquisition. He had used a miracle to help hide them and had received a strongly worded letter about interfering with human church business. 

“Cerra tus chicos ojicos...durme, durme com savor.” Ashtoreth sat in an old rocking chair, Warlock sitting curled up in her lap with his head on her chest. The four year old was sleeping peacefully, his thumb just slightly near the corner of his mouth. The nanny smiled as she softly sang, running a hand through his hair, on his cheeks, and over his closed eyelids. “Cerra tus lindos ojicos...durme, durme con savor.”

She looked up slowly when she heard movement at the doorway. Her cheeks reddened a little when she saw Francis but the child started to stir when she paused in her singing and so she resumed, clearing her throat briefly to hide her embarrassment. She rocked back a little further than she would have usually in the chair, the wood creaking under her. 

“I shall see you later,” Francis whispered with a warm smile, “and you sing beautifully, dear. You should do it more often, I think.” He left her to tend to their charge after that, his chest feeling warm at the loving sight. 


End file.
